Jeremey Gilbert
Jeremey Gilbert is the son of Grayson Gilbert and Miranda Gilbert. He is also the adopted brother/ Biological cousin of Esmeralda Gilbert. BIOGRPAHY Jeremey had been one of those people who wanted to fit in with the popular crowd of school but the popular boys around Priestlands High were Noel Cummings, Elliot Osborn and Sean Ackered, the boys are in his older sisters year but an easy target like him the boys were always making Jeremy doing certain bad boy tricks. He started dealing and using drugs, but soon stopped after the death of his first girlfriend, Vicki Donovan, who had supposedly died of an overdose. At the age of fourteen, Jeremey had began feeling drugs down an ally way where people would give him money and he would report straight back to Noel. Esmeralda and Allison had caught him in the act one afternoon and Esmeralda was not afraid to push him to become clean. After the disappearance of Allison Mr and Mrs Gilbert had decided it was best if he and Esmeralda had moved away from the town for a better, calm life. His sister had decided to go Arizona, and even though he thought it was for a vacation, Esmeralda had something else planned for him. While living in Arizona for a few months, He had been at a drug clinic to get clean in to please his sister and was clean up until they returned and started hanging out with the wrong crowd again. After the death of Vicki, Jermey had been knuckling down on his AS papers and a whole bunch of school priorities. he had been trailed and matched on the football pitches and won his first trophy. Noone would ever of thought that Jeremy would have a soft side to him with his past but he is a very protective character. When Esmeralda found out about her adopted she immediately told him which caused him to angry and confusion but he told her that she would always be his sister and he would help her find her real parents. In novels 4 Jermey had began dating Hanna Purgavie. She had been his first crush since the word of puberty, and thought she always looked cute, even if she was over weight and always had food in her hand. The couple dated through-out novels 4/5 and the end of six as his adopted sister had forced Hanna to end the relationship as she thought he was better off without her. Hanna had a rough time because at the time her mother had came into her life and wanted a way out and with his past and how he let everything out he showed her into drugs and drink. They were drinking the full night and getting high to which caused him to have an overdosed on pills and been rushed to hospital at the time Mr and Mrs Gilbert were away on work duty the children were in the hands of his 23 year old Aunt, Sazzie.